Una historia de amor
by Pilika-LastHope
Summary: Es la típica historia de amor, pero leanla igual n.n saludos para mis amigas... quiero R&R!


Holis!!!! Este es mi segundo fic de Harry Potter, asi q espero todo su apollo. Dedicado a todas las Marcianas n_n ... "Paz y Amor"   
  
~~Una Historia de amor ~~  
  
Era un día normal en Hogwarts, Hermione y Ginny caminaban hacia la biblioteca. Pero algo las retrasó...  
  
Draco:- Vaya, vaya.Miren a quien tenemos aqui- dijo arrastrando las plabras- Si esla sabelotodo granger y la pobretona Weasley.  
  
Ginny:- que demonios quieres, Malfoy??- preguntó desafiante   
  
Draco:- Yo?? nada, solo quiero fastidiar a alguien. Pero debí estar muy aburrido  
  
Hermione:- Entonces dejate malfoy!!- gritó aburrida-Gin tengo que ir a la biblioteca rapido  
  
Ginny:- Ok Hermi, voy allá en 2 seg- le sonrió- Vete!!!  
  
Y se fué dejando a Ginny completamente sola con Draco  
  
Draco:- Gin, hermi?? q inmaduras son- se mofó   
  
Ginny:- Nos tratamos asi por q somos amigas. Aaaaaahh, pero como podrias saberlo, si tu no tienes amigos  
  
Draco:-Grrrr. Miren si la pequña Weasley ya se defiende sola  
  
Ginny:-Malfoy por qué no nos dejas de molestar??- preguntó exasperada  
  
Draco:-mmmm... No lo sé- dijo pensativo- ademas, a quienes??  
  
Ginny:-Hermione, Ron, mi Harry y yo  
  
Draco:_"mi Harry" que es eso??- se burló  
  
Ginny:- que?? no me digas que no lo sabes. Harry y yo salimos  
  
Draco:-Lo lograste, por fin alguien se fijó en ti. Santo Potter debe tener muy mal gusto  
  
Ginny:-Me encuentras fea??- Le dijo en un susurro  
  
La menor de los weasley empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él con andares de seducción  
  
Draco:-eeeh, qué...qué haces??  
  
Ginny:-Nada que tu no quieras  
  
Draco:-A si??- la tomó por los hombros y la giró a la pared, invirtiendo la situación   
  
Ginny:-Qué te pasa??  
  
Draco:-No te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras  
  
Diciendo esto, el Slytherin acercó su cuerpo al de ella y la miró fijamente  
  
Draco:- tienes miedo??  
  
Ginny:-No, solo quiero que me beses y me dejes en paz  
  
Draco:-tal vez lo haga- la besó en la mejilla a modo de despedida- adios  
  
Y se fue con una sonrisa, dejando a una Ginnny totalmente confundida  
  
Ginny:- Que fue eso??  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hermione:- Gin estas bien??  
  
Ginny habia llegado a la biblioteca. Vió a Harry, Ron y Hermione sentados  
  
Ginny: qué???.. ahh, si bien gracias  
  
Ron:- por qué llegaste tan tarde??  
  
Harry:- tuviste problmas con Malfoy??  
  
Ginny:- eeeh algo asi, puedo hablar contigo Harry-lo miró con preocupación  
  
Harry.- está bien  
  
Ginny:- gracias. Salimos??  
  
Salieron de la biblioteca tomados de la mano  
  
Harry:- Que pasó??  
  
Ginny:- Me sucedió algo con Draco...  
  
Harry:-Con que "Draco", no??- se notaba muy celoso  
  
Ginny:-Él me arrinconó contra la pared y me besó en la mejilla- dijo sin mas rodeos  
  
Harry:- O.ô  
  
Ginny:-Pero Harry!!-gritó desesperada- no me diras nada ??  
  
Harry:- Es q nosotros solo salimos, no somos mas q eso...  
  
Ginny:-Tienes razon- respondió pensativa - lo q pasa es q me dió miedo, pero me gustó  
  
Harry:-Gustarte, Gin??- dijo exasperado -No te das cuenta q quiere hacerte daño??- le dijo tiernamente  
  
Ginny:- Lo sé , Harry-   
  
En ese momento a la Gryffindor se le empezaron a caer lagrimas  
  
Harry:- Sabes?? Creo q Malfoy quiere arrancarte de mi lado, Ginny- la miró a los ojos- Y yo no se lo voy a permitir  
  
Ginny:- Eres lo mejor q me pudo pasar , Harry  
  
Se acercaron lentamente, y harry empezó a besar las comisuras de los labios de la Weasley  
  
Harry:- Te amo, Ginny- le dijo entre besos- quieres ser mi novia??  
  
Ginny se separó de él para mirarlo bien.  
  
Ginny:- Tu q crees- le pregunto antes de darle un beso- por supuesto n_n  
  
Y se besaron como nunca, fue un beso con ternura y deseo. Nadie podra separarlos y menos un Slytherin  
  
FIN  
  
Eso fue todo por hoy, lo unico q me resta decirles es........MANDENME REVIWS!!!  
  
Gracias n_n 


End file.
